


I Think I Want You To Stay

by mimityty



Series: multifandom drabbles and ficlets [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, M/M, Redemption, Redemption AU, also the squip can canonically touch jer and vice versa so HA, blame it on the mtn dew, honestly he's like a completely different person, it's not even close to being in character you guys, just for kissing reasons don't worry, ooc Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimityty/pseuds/mimityty
Summary: Jeremy has some doubts about going off to college. [post-canon redemption au squipemy fluff.]





	I Think I Want You To Stay

"That's everything. Ready to go? ...Jeremy?"

"I'm fine."

Today marked one year, three months, and eleven days since the incident at the school play, and ever since then, things had been different. Not better, but not exactly worse. Just… different. The Mountain Dew Red Jeremy had given Christine to drink hadn't worked exactly as planned -- the squips were all affected, yes, but because Jeremy's squip had, at the time, been in control of everyone else's minds, he took the damage a bit… well, differently. The collective shock of every individual squip under his power shutting down caused him to go into an almost emergency shutdown as a last resort to ensure his survival, but it was this that ensured his inevitable path towards what Jeremy liked to call a "personal upgrade." His systems couldn't handle the increased pressure during the shock and malfunctioned-- something which he may have been able to avoid if he hadn't shut down first-- causing him to develop an almost artificial intelligence, one of his own which had formed from both his infinite knowledge and his own personal experiences. At first, he didn't seem to emerge any different, though his changes were obvious after a short time. He'd called it an "emotional glitch." Jeremy called it "being a real person."

By now, with now being well over a year after his "glitch," the Squip had come to accept his new self. He didn't like a lot of it-- the guilt and sadness he'd felt after realizing just what he'd done to Jeremy and the anger he'd felt after being ignored were, by far, the worst to him-- but he knew it was necessary if he was ever to be "real" -- at least, in Jeremy's eyes. He'd also felt many positive emotions as well, and found himself becoming fond of things such as joy, surprise, and adoration, but to maintain his still-held role of Jeremy's mentor, he felt that he had to suppress his emotions in order to guide him. Jeremy, of course, found this "really fucking stupid" because, in his words, he's "the only person he'll ever really talk to and probably the only friend he'll ever really have." It had taken months, but in that time, he'd gotten the Squip to be a bit more open with him. The Squip, of course, never spoke about all of his emotions, but he did enjoy a casual conversation with Jeremy every once in awhile. Right now, though, The Squip didn't care about his emotions. He wanted to know Jeremy's.

"Jeremy, if we're going to get to your campus in time for orientation, we need to leave in the next fifteen minutes."

"I know, I get it- can't I have a minute to myself?"

Jeremy had recently applied for college and was not taking it easily -- the Squip knew this well.

"Jeremy, I understand that leaving your childhood home may be tough, but I can assure you that-"

"No, no, it's not- please don't try to understand this."

The Squip, not understanding, tilted his head and joined Jeremy in sitting on the steps in his hallway. "I understand everything, Jeremy. What's wrong?"

"No, you-" he sighed and curled up more into his knees, burying his face in his shirt as he did so. "-you know everything. You don't understand everything. And you don't understand this."

After a moment of consideration, the Squip curled up as well, hugging his knees and looking over at Jeremy. "Try me."

Apparently, imitation truly was flattery, as Jeremy turned towards his Squip only moments later and sighed. "I'm… not going to be happy in college."

"Jer-"

"Don't. Just- let me finish. I'm not going to be happy because I'm going to be alone. And, before you butt in again, I know I'll have a roommate and I know I'll have you, but that's not what I mean. I mean, I'm starting over. I don't have friends with me, I don't have a girlfriend, I don't have anyone I know- it's so stupid, you probably don't get this- I just-"

"I thought I was your friend, Jeremy."

"You are, but that's not what I mean!" He huffed and dropped his knees, now sitting on the step a bit more nonchalantly. "I mean, I need somebody to be there with me. Someone to spend time with, and laugh with, and just- y'know, somebody who's gonna love me."

"Well, if that's your definition of love, then there's plenty of people out there who love you."

Jeremy scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, like who?"

"Like… Christine. And Michael."

"Yeah, but they're my friends! It's not the same, you wouldn't get it. When someone loves you, they want to spend every second with you, and they love being near you, and they learn new stuff from you- god, no one even liked me before you came along, and, even then, I still messed up!" Jeremy wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve and sighed, shaking his head. "I don't… I just don't think I can do this all again. I don't want to leave everyone. I can't… I can't be alone again."

"Jeremy…"

He looked up to meet the Squip's eyes, those of which were particularly kind at this moment.

"I love you."

This made him smile through tears, then laugh, shoving the Squip playfully and shaking his head. "Dude, shut up."

"Jeremy, I'm being serious."

"No, you're not. You're a supercomputer. You can't feel love."

"I thought so, too, but…" he lightly took Jeremy's hand, to which the other was surprised, but didn't protest. "...Jeremy, reviewing the data of what you defined as love, in addition to the fact that my programming has… somewhat malfunctioned, I've come to the conclusion that... I love you, Jeremy Heere. And there's nothing in my programming to say I shouldn't."

Jeremy didn't know what to think, or what to do, but he could feel that the Squip wasn't telling a lie. And, at least for now, that would suffice.

"Is there anything in your programming preventing you from doing, uh, this?"

Jeremy pulled his Squip in close and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, pleasantly surprised when he felt him return it as a warm feeling rushed through his chest. When he pulled back, he noticed for the first time that supercomputers could blush.

"There's… nothing specifically preventing that, no. But you're going to miss orientation if you stay here much longer."

"Do you want me to go?"

"My decisions are based on fact, Jeremy. I cannot make a decision based on-"

Jeremy cut him off with another gentle kiss, then pulling back again and squeezing his hand as he asked his question again. "Tell me if you want me to stay and I'll stay, and don't tell me it's not logical or whatever or else I'll cut you off again."

"I…" he paused and looked down, then met Jeremy's eyes again and smiled a genuine smile, one that could only be produced by a man truly in love.

"I think I want you to stay."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was kinda just self-indulgent for me. leave a comment down below abt ooc squip for a chance to win an iphone 4


End file.
